


Heal the World

by k_yuuki



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Families of Choice, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post-The Fated Day, Pre-The Fated Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-04 08:53:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16343720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_yuuki/pseuds/k_yuuki
Summary: Skull was an ordinary kid with a will strong enough to live, to never give up. Every day is a struggle, but he would not have that another way. That was, until he was introduced with a thing called unstoppable force, the Arcobaleno.ORA look into the Arcobaleno’s lives via Skull POV.





	1. A Place in My Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Italiano available: [Heal the World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16450787) by [Raiil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raiil/pseuds/Raiil)



> title taken from MJ song with the same name.

14 years of his life, it was full of struggles.  
  
He struggled to eat, fought to survive, to live. He fell asleep just to repeat the same thing next day, woke up just to face another day and kept repeating that cycle even though he could not complain as that beat being dead a hundred times and more.  
  
He fought all his might, until one day, a man in ripped jeans and leather jacket challenged him, asking if he wanted to ride his bike.  
  
2 years later, life was good. It was not perfect per se, but good. He got a roof on his head, did not need to think how to get the next meal, how to ration his money and food, what kind of jobs he could get his hands on, was he starving, etc, etc.  
  
It was still a struggle, just a different kind one.  
  
He just needed to get up to his motorcycle and perform in front of the audience. He learned not to screw up too bad, because if he did, his life would end, both literally and figuratively. As if he failed his stunts meant either the accident would end up leaving him dead or his career went up in smoke. The stake was higher, but he got a better life in exchange for it.

_(There were times when he thought he was cheating though. His purple fire of life itself was a big, red cheat button to evade death and permanent injuries. He had heard whispers here and there about that. Dying Will Flames they said. If you have a strong enough will to live, you can summon them, they said. He wondered then, what would happen if he did not have the said will)._

He met the Man in Iron Hat three years later.

Skull de Mort was famous then, a name of his own. Every exhilarating night after night, each shows pumped of adrenaline. Yet, he was lonely.

He was finally on top of the world, the Immortal Stuntman, everyone knew about his stage persona, yet he could not let anybody close.

The said man gave him a smile, offered his hand and said the words he wanted to hear in the pathetic 19 years of his life.

 _“Come, and you’ll see you’re not alone,"_ he had whispered. _"There is a family for you if you’re willing to fight for it."_

And thus he got caught in the spider web, enchanted by the sweet promise.

* * *

No matter what the rest of the Arcobaleno would say and do, Skull ended up just smiling self deprecatingly while taking in their actions silently. Oh, he was mad, especially when they dismissed him like he was nothing. _A civilian,_ as if that word was more loathed than anything.

He was upset, he did not build his reputation for years for them to just say he was nothing. Like he was lower than garbage. He did not just survive for them to throw his achievements like they were insignificant. He did not need their acknowledgment so that he could justify his existence.

The Arcobaleno did not need him, did not appreciate him. They were all better than him. That was all true. But he also did not need them.

Yet he was there again, the next time a letter came notifying about the next meeting. Like he had nothing better to do except orbiting around them, avoiding them but always close enough to see and feel, far but never distanced.

He came back again, and again.

Until one day, they _needed_ him.

It was a bad mission. Viper got the wrong information, Verde’s tech malfunctioned, Luce’s gift failed, Lal, Fon, and Reborn struggled against the undefeatable enemy (as in a falling building) and Skull was the only one who could do something.

He was running away, screeching fearfully when the alarm rang and there was an explosion not far away, the building crumbled, they were all going to die.

A flash of light caught his eyes and he ran faster.

“Follow me!” he beckoned to the team.

The six of them was startled before they followed him to the car. “Welcome aboard~” he laughed, hot-wiring the said car, “—to the Great Skull’s ride. Please brace yourself this is going to be a rough ride!”

“Just drive!” Reborn retorted, a gun pointed to his head.

“We don’t need you to tell us that!” Viper screamed back.

“Look to the front, Skull!” Lal reminded him.

Skull scoffed, “This is easy-peasy. You guys don’t trust me?”

“NO!”

“Of course we don’t.”

“Are you joking?”

But off they went. (The screams continue though).

“Cars cannot flip, _jackass!"_

“They _can!”_

“Skull, if we die here, I’m going to kill you myself!”

“For the love of— No! WHO'S HANDS IS THAT! I'LL MURDER YOU!”

“You're the one that's squeezing me!”

“Ignore them, just—just look to the front, please. I don't wanna die today. I'm still young and not married.”

“Are you _praying,_ Verde?”

“...”

It was funny as hell. He should have brought a video camera for just for those comments.

That night, he wore a large grin, adrenaline flowed through his vein and everything suddenly was like a game. One that he had been losing just to win for this day.

“So how’s the Great Skull's ride?” he grinned. The tough Viper and Verde was throwing up on the river bed while Fon looked green, Luce’s smile was tinged with exasperation and relief and Lal looked ecstatic but trying to hide that grin of hers while the hitman held him in a headlock.

Six identical glares were on him.

* * *

Skull turned out was an okay cook. And… an excellent coffee maker.

These little tidbits of facts were brutalized heavily by their little group. Reborn would ask again and again for an espresso. Lal demanded sandwiches no matter what time of the day it was. Verde sometimes so focused that he forgot everything that Skull was the one forced nutrients inside the scientist thin body. Fon would try and help him around the kitchen, but the martial artist sucked so bad it was funny. His food was stolen in semi-regular basis by Viper, of whom Skull was pretty sure the action counted as joking in the illusionist book.

Luce, bless that woman, helped him around the kitchen. The Italian Don gave him the recipe and taught him how to make cookies and cakes. She gave him pointers on missions so that he did not “die" or injured too badly. She ruffled his head when he completed a good job. She took his side when an argument blew up and she stopped them from going too far with their antics.

She was his favorite out of the so-called _I prescelti sette._

As usual, things got better. They were not exactly _friends,_ he doubted they could have called anyone such, really. This thing between them was something he could not describe.

There was respect, he thought, at the very least. There was trust, those hitmen and soldiers had trust issues others could not poke with a five-meter pole and they ordered Skull around for their food. They did not act like he was an outsider anymore. They included him in the mission planning and he was very happy.

Until it was not.

Luce, their control tower, their mission handler, their _Sky,_ betrayed them.

Reborn was gone instantly, erasing his contact and closing himself in. Viper disappeared and never resurfaced. Lal was not chosen and her boyfriend got her position, they both split, Lal joined the CEDEF and the said boyfriend got to Mafia Land but never reached back. Fon’s smile was gone and he retreated back to the Triads, trying to explain to his bosses about his situation. Verde… well, the Lightning operated like this did not happen.

Luce… well, she just accepted whatever they said to her.

And Skull? He left to rediscover himself. Trying to find who was he again without the other six around him. What it meant to be an individual again, not a group, not the Arcobaleno, or the _I Prescelti Sette._

He was in the middle of Amazon forest, taking in its deadly beauty and danger around when he took a deep breath and screamed.

For his loss and pain.

For his gain.

For his Family, warmth, and acceptance.

And now he wanted that back.

So he looked back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the result of rereading KHR and finding the canon interactions of the Arcobaleno cute. But seriously, hundreds of chapter later and I still confused with this group. But I love them silly anyway -3-


	2. Make A Better Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One by one, the Arcobaleno returns.

It was a cloudy day out. How fitting.

The house Skull was pointed to by Luce's men was still as old and rickety as he last saw it, yet also bigger and more intimidating. The front porch light was on, but there was no other sign of it being occupied. Skull put his helmet down and braced himself as he knocked on the door. This was the last place the _I Prescelti Sette_ held their meeting on, what a way to bring back bad memories.

Why the Famiglia let their _Donna_ alone without any protection was beyond him, especially so soon after the Fated Day when they were not be used with their little body yet.

"Argh, the more I think about it, the more frustrated I am," he scratched his head. When no one came to answer the door, he hammered it again. "Luce?"

Fortunately, he soon heard someone's voice and a very pregnant baby Luce greeted him. “Yo! The Great Skull has graced you with his presence!”

The disbelieving look she gave him made him wished he had a camera. Luce's big blue eyes widen, mouth gaping a little. Cosmo leaped to his shoulder and Skull could not help but pet the little squirrel.

Luce was almost never surprised before, it came with the territory of seeing the future. No matter what he did, either being a smartass or plain unpredictable, Luce always smiled knowingly, accepting his weird disposition as a Cloud. This look of hers was a rare treat.

Five minutes passed and the lady had yet gotten pass her shock. Was it that surprising to see him? Easily, the stuntman invited himself in, drink her milk tea, ate all her cookies and proceeded to raid her kitchen.

The Sky quickly snapped out of it. "Skull, stop! Not the fridge, I’ve been saving that cake!"

Let him tell you this: seeing her cute pout was totally worth getting scolded at.

***

Surprise, surprise, Skull was the first one who reached back. Luce sometimes still looked at the former stuntman as if he was not real. That day, they sat beside each other, sharing the warmth and loneliness and desperation and everything in between. He gripped her hand tightly as the Sky told him about all her worries, all the burden she bore because of her ancestry.

“Seriously,” he grumbled. “You could tell me, you know?”

The _Donna_ finally shed her tears, leaving Skull to wipe them off gently as he brushed his chubby little fingers at Luce's hat-less strands of hair. Luce quickly hid her crying face on his shoulder, her ears reddened in embarrassment. “I hate responsibilities as much as the next man, but between a broken world and looking like a baby, I would choose the latter.”

Luce shook her head slowly, still crying if the wet spot on his jacket sleeve meant something.

“Well, not that I'll refuse it if another comes and take the curse away. The Great Skull missed how he used to look, you know? Let me tell you, being a baby suck. Nobody believes you or let you do anything, especially drinking! They always laughed and say I am cute trying to act like adults!” he joked.

The _Ottavia_ gave a small chuckle, and he could feel her smile. That was good enough for him.

If Skull wrote letters to the others while Luce was sleeping, it was his own secret.

* * *

Of course, the Rains were the firsts to return after him; they were reliable like that. Besides, Colonello was not close enough to form a grudge and Lal was a very level-headed person who regarded duties highly. The young not(yet) couple visited them as the anniversary of their first meeting rolled around.

The thing was, Skull did not devote himself 24/7 beside Luce. Staying cooped up in a house had its limits; Luce's condition was hardly suitable for strenuous activities, it was not as if the Arcobaleno stayed together all the time before anyway. He was an adrenaline junkie, you could not put him on one place and expect him to not get bored. He got around, played around. He always came back.

Luce always had the same look whenever he entered the room: relief and disappointment rolled into one. She hid it well though. On one hand, one of her Guardians returned, it was one more than she had expected. At the same time, she still missed her other Guardians. Not that he could blame her: being a Sky was rough. It was as impossible for one element to keep supporting the Sky alone as for Skull to stay in a place too long. It was good the Rains visited when they did.

Lal and Colonello greeted him with a matching grin before waving his letters back to the stuntman. Skull could do without the rough affection both Rains loved so much though.

Honestly, it was hard to stay mad at their antics as Luce's laughter rang on his ears.

* * *

Verde was second. He came in the middle of their reunion barely a few hours later.

At first, they were all confused, not expecting another guest after the drill sergeants. They quickly opened the door, only to be graced by the scientist sour look. He was drenched from head to toe and glared at them as if they were at fault for the weather. A bright lightning struck loud behind him and they all jumped in surprise.

"Stop sulking," Skull teased as he handed a towel to the wet Arcobaleno.

“I was not sulking!” the green haired insisted. "I just need to research why our bodies are baby-fied and what the drawbacks will be! I am so fascinated that I forget everything else!”

Yeah, Skull could believe that. It was hard enough to drill food and hygiene to Verde's everyday life, checking the weather was definitely not on the genius' to-do list. Skull gave the older man a tight hug and Verde reciprocated with a flustered huff.

“SO!” The researcher awkwardly coughed. “About her pregnancy… Did she say anything?”

"Huh? I don't think so?"

Verde frowned, "Is there anything different from before?"

Skull tilted his head in confusion.

He had never questioned little things he did not understand. He had never gone to school anyway, things like physics and biology had little to no meanings to him. If it worked,  good. If it did not, there was something wrong so he should try to get it fixed. Easy.

How he got healed after accidents or how he suddenly got stronger physically was never really something he pondered on too much before the Arcobaleno happened.

Now? What exactly was normal now? There were mysterious reality-breaking Flames… and there was the fact he was an adult in a toddler body. A baby being pregnant should not stray too far. But here Verde was, explaining about birth complication and probability of death. Those words alone managed to flip his world upside down and left him reeling.

"Let's not talk about this here," Lal intercepted them, a harsh look on her face. "We will discuss it another day."

Colonello scratched his head, frowning at all of them. "Why makes it more complicated? Hey, Luce!" he turned to the Sky. "Do you feel anything different from before? Is there any complication on your pregnancy?"

Lal quickly slapped the blond's head, but not fast enough to rein his lack of tact. She hissed harshly at his ear. "Are you stupid? Stop upsetting her! It's not good for the baby!"

"Ow! But Lal! Sooner or later we are going to ask her anyway! And it's not as if she's not thinking about it!"

Luce's frozen smile melted into a sigh. "Well…"

* * *

After that disastrous discussion, the three minus Colonello met again at a nearby café, trying to make sense this Arcobaleno pregnancy. To be honest, Skull was only there to list off the Ottavia's unusual condition without she herself being there.

They needed Viper, the Lighting explained. Verde could do his best, but without a good Mist to trick the womb into a ‘normal’ condition of the birthing process, the chance of Luce surviving this was close to zero.

Unfortunately, Viper was a ghost when they did not want to be found.

“We can offer some money to the underworld information network to fish him out,” a familiar voice surprised them. A soft, controlled smile adorning his now even more ridiculous baby face.

Their Storm looked as serene as ever. “Well?”

“Fon!” the trio cheered. Discussion forgotten, they pulled the Storm back to their Sky, as well as the soybean jerky Luce was craving.

The two settled in the meeting room before both gave the rest of them identical smiles. “Give us a moment, alright?”

Verde, Lal, and Skull could only nod their assents.

* * *

As soon as Fon left the room, he declared ‘The search of Viper’ began. Whatever happened in that room was never disclosed.

It took roughly a month to even hear of rumors about Viper's whereabouts. After all, a missing Mist had a few tricks on their pocket.

Miraculously, they found breadcrumbs of their trails. It turned out that Viper was investigating any lead that could reverse their Curse, leading the fractured Arcobaleno found the Mist amidst a cult, one that been chanting on and on about Astaroth, Hell and Death.

“Really?”

“Shut up,” Viper grumbled. “It's a solid lead."

Skull raised an eyebrow, staring dubiously at the pentagram written in goat's blood and flowers arranged around it.

“At least it has a solid theory and a complicated magic system behind it. Some leads I had in the past was even more dubious.”

“Uh-huh.”

“They even had specific flowers to pray to,” Viper continues, ignoring Skull's hand on theirs as he tugged them towards the others. However, Viper suddenly halted their feet. Confused, he looked back, blinking expectantly for another explanation.

“I’m only returning because of the baby. Skies are rare enough as it is. I'm not forgiving her,” they stated. Skull’s grip tightened before he released them.

“Alright,” he nodded, an understanding flashed through them both. “Thank you for at least giving her a chance.”

“Mou, you're too forgiving, Skull.”

“Am not. I don’t forgive her for anyone sake but mine. I know she betrayed us, really, I do. But I also want what we left behind.”

 _That’s not what I am talking about,_ Viper's expression screamed at him before they returned to study his stance like they once did during the first meeting.

“She _manipulated_ us,” they retorted instead. “That is not a good foundation for whatever relationship. She killed any chance of us to have a normal life, a life outside of being a baby and responsible as a pillar supporting the Tri-ni-set.”

“But if we did not do this, who would, Viper? Another Mist? Would that one be even as good as you? As talented as you? We're the strongest Flame Users of our generation. Powers come with responsibilities, Viper.”

Viper scoffed, “Do you really believe that?”

“What do you mean?”

“You're always the best of us, Skull. But I am just a selfish human, I want my old life back,” they said, voice oddly strangled. They rummaged through their pocket and threw him a box-like device, “Call me when the labor starts. That is what I owed you. Now we're even, Skull.”

With that, the illusionist was gone into the wind.

Verde sighed when he saw him alone. Fon smiled sadly, knowingly. “What did she say?”

"Ah…" was Skull's sheepish response.

The Storm ruffled his hair. “Later, then. Ice cream?”

He nodded.

* * *

Their Sun, Reborn… well, the infamous World Strongest Hitman never returned, not even when Luce went into labor. Luce had told them "it was okay" even though the rest of them could not spot she missed the special bond they had before.

Before he knew it, baby Aria had grown up fast in front of his eyes. She could run around, playing pranks and could make a strong face to him now. She was a clumsy little girl, she scraped her skins from falling over a lot but she could hold on her tears and gave him a big smile, exclaiming  “it doesn’t hurt!”

They all had their own lives outside the Arcobaleno too. They sometimes visited, to play with little Aria. Skull was almost always there though, it was not like he could do his stunts with a body like that, so he took it on himself to help to babysit and when it was too much he would go around finding troubles before coming back again.

What was that Sun doing? This should be his job. He was the closest to Luce and had promised he would be the baby's godfather. But could he forgive Luce? The Sky had taken everything from them, their lives, their identities, their age. It was not easy for Skull to get to where he stood now, he could not assume his way of thinking would work on anyone other than himself.

"Ne, Uncle Skull?" little Aria asked, tugging the hem of his clothes incessantly. She pouted when Skull gave her a gentle pat on her head. "Up!"

"Up?"

"Uh-huh, up! Lift me up, Uncle Skull!"

Skull laughed, "Okay, okay, up we go!"

***

Little Aria could never say she was not their spoiled little princess. The Arcobaleno doted on her. They were all bad at parenting, but being uncles or aunts was not too hard. Whenever Fon visited, he would play chess with her. Aria lost, of course, either from boredom or lack of understanding the game, but she was the one who challenged Fon times and times again.

With the Rains, it was more physical. Colonello would play chase with her, running around the Giglio Nero mansion and pranking the mafiosos there. Some of them were pretty upset, but most of them would indulge her. Lal was teaching her tumbling, a basic self-defense for kids. She would play hide and seek with her too, adding some survival commentary whenever she could.

Verde came over a lot, mostly to check up with Luce and her health and to question her about the Arcobaleno. He tried his best to avoid the kid yet soon little Aria wormed her way to his heart. He did not play any games with her, he would always give her candy. And gave Luce multivitamins, immunization and medication and her check-ups. No one dared to say he only managed to look like an overprotective grandpa.

Even Viper, who had sworn they did not want anything to do with their old Sky. True to the illusionist words though, they did not say anything to Luce, preferring to keep their distance away from the Donna, but they did come to play with Aria. And never did once they came without bearing gifts, either some sweets or toys Aria had asked here and there.

Their little family remained cracked, slow to heal, and yet there was one missing piece forever out of reach.

One day, out of the blue, the mansion’s door swung open and revealed Reborn.

“I would've come earlier, but I don't want diaper duty,” he declared before gripping Aria's shoulder. “I am your Uncle Reborn, nice to meet you, little Sky.”

Little Aria giggled as her caretaker snorted. Reborn, the nerve of that man, swiftly ordered him to make an espresso and whatever Aria was going to eat. The used to be teen stomped his feet as he walked away, a small smile formed on his face.

The group was not perfect, not even close. Reborn had tendencies to hit him, Coronello was not too far behind. Lal's temper had too short of a fuse for him, Viper was as elusive as ever, while Fon and Verde had their own lives to focus on. But he made do.

As long as he had them, all will be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading until the end. Feedback is always welcome!

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments on your way out~
> 
> And check [here](https://kay-yuuki.tumblr.com/post/179753647055/fic-notes-i-want-to-get-it-out) for more notes on the KHR-Skull fic I wrote!


End file.
